We Found Him Together
by Shakeseegirl
Summary: Slash. Dutchy's upset and wants Specs to comfort him. Just me trying my hand at a little fluff!


"We Found Him Together"

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Specs and Dutchy. Thanks for rubbing it in. I DO own…well, _owned_ Cowboy. *sniff*

****

Warnings: Slash. I think it might be a little fluffy, but I'm not sure. It really has no plot or anything. It's just a little diddy about Specs and Dutchy, cuz they're pure _sexiness_! A few kisses, I think one cuss word. Other than that, there's nothing to be scared of^_^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Specs sighed as he quickly shut down his laptop and jumped up to answer the door.

"Hey, Dutch."

"Dude."

"You wanna come in or are you just gonna stand there?"

The blond shrugged and Specs made a face at him before stepping outside, pulling the door closed behind him. 

"Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Right. So you just came over here to stand on my porch and pout?" The tone of his voice was more amused than upset, but a hurt look passed over Dutchy's face anyway. Specs rolled his eyes and plopped down on the grass. "Come on." He tugged on Dutchy's hand until the other boy sat down beside him. "So tell. What's going on?"

Dutchy started picking at a blade of grass. "You'll laugh."

"I will not."  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
"No, I will not."  
  
"Yes, you--"  
  
"Dutchy! Just tell me already." Specs didn't mean to sound so exasperated, but…well, he was. Then Dutchy turned sad blue eyes on him and he immediately felt guilty. As per usual.   
  
The blond blinked a couple of times before answering. "Cowboy ran away." Specs narrowed one of his eyes in confusion.

"Jack? Who'd he run away from? He's been living on his own since his 18th last month." Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly was the oldest of Specs' and Dutchy's "social" circle, but only by a year or so. Regardless of that, they all kind of looked up to him, seeing as how he was already out of school (okay, so he dropped out. But high school boys don't nitpick about little details like that), had a job in construction, and was now even _living_ by himself. Specs saw no reason why Jack would run away from all of that.  
  
"No, not Jack. _My_ Cowboy."  
  
His other eye joined in on the narrowing now. "…your turtle?" He said the words slowly, thinking he must have been forgetting another Cowboy.

Dutchy nodded sadly.

"Um. Your pet turtle. He _ran_ _away_?" He waited while the boy nodded again. "So…Cowboy, a turtle, ran away and…well, you couldn't catch him? A turtle." Dutchy's frown turned into more of a straight line and he was glaring at Specs, who quickly turned his head away to hide his face. 

Dutchy huffed. "You're laughing, aren't you?"

"No, of course not." Snicker.  
  
"At least stop laughing _while_ you're denying laughing, Specs." Dutchy covered his face with his hands and fell back onto the grass. "I'm so stupid, I don't know what I was thinking. My pet runs away and I actually thought I could come talk to my _boyfriend_ about how sad that makes me." 

Specs forced himself to stop laughing so he could listen to the hurt, slightly annoyed voice. He mentally kicked himself as he stretched out on his side and propped his head up on his fist. He looked at Dutchy's hands, still hiding his face. Specs reached out and wrapped his fingers around one of the blonde's thin wrists. He pulled gently and brought Dutchy's hand down to place a kiss on the knuckles before clutching it close to his body.

"How'd it happen?" He asked softly. He started rubbing his thumb over the back of Dutchy's hand, soothingly.

Dutchy let his other hand fall from his face to rest on his chest. "I was in the backyard with him and I put him in a wheelbarrow so that he'd be safe and could walk a little while I cleaned his aquarium. It's our routine, we do it every three days." He turned his head a bit to look at Specs. "He shits a lot for a little guy. Anyway, I had my back turned for maybe a minute. When I turned around, he was gone." He looked up into the sky again. "I looked for over an hour, all over the entire yard and I couldn't find him."  
  
Specs wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation—c'mon, a _turtle_ that ran away from home? In less than a _minute_?!—but he couldn't bring himself to. Dutchy was genuinely sad over the loss of his pet. He didn't trust himself not to say something insensitive, though. He shifted so that his other hand could comb through Dutchy's soft hair. When his boyfriend looked at him again, Specs only smiled at him and continued to use his hands to comfort him.

Dutchy didn't know what to think. He'd wanted Specs to hold him and say sweet soothing words to him, but he'd known that wasn't going to be the case. He knew it was ridiculous that he'd lost a _turtle_ in less than a minute in his tiny, fenced in backyard. But still, he wouldn't have refused a little verbal comfort. Although, he had to admit, Specs' hands were doing a pretty good job of calming him. He smiled back, still a little sad, but no longer hurt or angry.

"Dutchy, why's Cowboy so important to you? He was just a little turtle we found in a ditch a couple of weeks ago." Specs hoped Dutchy took that as the simple curiosity it was and not more teasing.

Looking at a flock of birds flying over their heads, Dutchy thought about the question. Specs looked at him fondly. He loved when Dutchy thought about something. Whenever he was turning something over in his head, his lower lip stuck out just slightly, practically begging to be nibbled. The sight made Specs' smile widen but he didn't give into the temptation just yet. "You answered your own question." Specs barely heard the soft words.

"What do you mean?"

"I know he was just a little stray baby turtle…"

Specs grinned at that.

"…and I know he probably just crawled back to his ditch where his mom and all them probably were…"

By now, the brunette could hardly control the urge to kiss the other boy into oblivion. He loved the way Dutchy's mind worked. He was a very smart guy, but some of the thoughts that ran through that beautiful head were innocent and sweet enough to be those of someone who had never experienced half of the things Dutchy had. The way he was able to move past the complexities of his life and see the small, simple things that made the world beautiful was amazing to Specs. It was a large part of what made him love Dutchy.

"…but, he was ours, Specs. We found him together. Well, I found him. But you picked him up when I wouldn't. And when I decided I loved him, you bought me the aquarium and all…I felt like…this is stupid."  
  
"No, it's not. Go on, Dutch." The blond sighed.

"I felt like he was another milestone in our relationship. We had a pet together, even though he lived with me. Cowboy was kind of…proof of our commitment to each other. Like a kid, but instead of a crib, he had an aquarium." He smiled but it faded quickly and he shook his head. "I told you. Dumb. I need to stop thinking stupid things like that. My dad's right, I'm an idio—" Specs covered his mouth with their joined hands.

"Dutchy, don't even say it. Saying things like that, agreeing with your dad, that's the only time you ever say anything that could be considered 'stupid'. I love the way you think. I love the things you say. I love the way you always see the little special things that everyone else overlooks. I love everything about you." He propped himself up on an elbow so he could look down into his boyfriend's face. He removed their hands from Dutchy's mouth and leaned down, but instead of kissing his lips, he dropped a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. "But I mostly love your nose. It's cute." He smiled down at him again.

Dutchy stared at him and tried not to smile, but one a side of his mouth betrayed him. After a few seconds, he laughed out loud. "You're so weird. Which happens to be what I love most about you. Well, that and your funny ears." He puckered his lips for a kiss. Specs leaned down again, happy to oblige.

They shared a long string of slow, sweet kisses before Specs finally pulled away and touched his lips to the end of Dutchy's nose again, prompting a chuckle from the other boy. Grinning, he sat back on his knees and tugged on Dutchy's hand before standing up. "My parents will be home soon, c'mon. Cowboy's happy wherever he is. Like you said, he probably went back to his mom. Let's go buy you a gerbil or something. Maybe some of those kissing fish. Something that can't run away too easily."

"Kissing fish! A boy and a girl! Twins!" Dutchy stood up, grinning happily. He waited on the driveway while Specs retrieved his keys and locked the front door of the house.

"Won't it be a little weird when they kiss if they're twins?" He let Dutchy into the passenger seat of his car and slammed the door after him.

  
The blond waited for him to seat himself behind the steering wheel before replying. "Marcia and Greg kissed."

"They did not. Buckle up." 

Locking his seat belt securely, Dutchy rolled his eyes. "They did so."

"Marcia and Greg didn't kiss. Um…whatever their names that played them, they kissed. And besides, they weren't twins. They weren't even blood relatives." Specs started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Who says Little Specs and Dutchy Jr. are blood relatives? They're just being adopted into the same home. They can kiss whenever they feel like it. Besides, they're our sons. We can call them twins and let them make out if we want."  
  
Specs laughed as he turned the corner, heading towards the pet store. "So now they're our gay twin sons who make out?"

"Well, it sounds twisted when you put it that way. But basically, yeah." Dutchy shrugged. "I hope Cowboy made it home safely. My yard can be kind of dangerous--you know there's that evil squirrel that chases my dad and throws things at him every time he steps out the door."

Specs shook his head, chuckling. "I'm sure Cowboy made it home fine. The evil squirrel just chases your dad because, well, frankly, your dad needs to be chased by a feral rodent that chucks walnuts at his head."  
  
"I suppose." He reached out to hold Specs' hand over the console. 

After a minute of silence, Specs glanced at his right ear in the rearview mirror. "Hey, Dutch?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Babe, what'd you mean about my ears? 'Funny'? Do you think they're too big?"

Dutchy wrinkled his nose in amused surprise before cracking up. He laughed even louder every time Specs 'casually' glanced into the rearview mirror, scrutinizing one of the body parts in question.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Notes: Kissing fish are purdy! They have big lips. And I know that really the only time they 'kiss' is when they're two males fighting and occasionally, there's a little courtship going on that results in a lip lock, but whatever. I have a **little** obsession with fish, y'all, and I realllly want a pair of kissing fish.

Oh, and this was loosely based on a personal happening. My dang, beloved, wonderful turtle ran away and I wanted comforting, but got teased mercilessly. I decided to give Dutchy a happier ending^_^ I picked him and Specs for this cuz, like I said, they are pure sexiness. But also because they're my desktop—a nice little cap of that scene when Denton is all betrayful. They look gorgeous in it, both of them. Plus, I didn't wanna get stuck in a rut of just Skitts/Snitch stories.

That's it! Hope this wasn't too painful for ya. I was bored outta my skkkkuuuulllllll tonight and HAD to write something, so I whipped this puppy up. R&R please please please!


End file.
